Quand Rusard est en manque !
by Trixooo
Summary: Severus, alors âgé de 15 ans, a une retenue avec Rusard... Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'un concierge est manque ?? O_o ( humour ) - - Reviewez ! Pleeasseuhhh ^^ - -


**Défi à relever : **Ah, petite Rosalie... Elle m'a demandé de faire une fanfiction slash entre Severus Snape et Rusard... Oh ! J'entends des *beeeuuurrrrkkkkk* dans la salle ! Et bien figurez-vous que ça a été ma réaction à moi aussi eheh ;) Enjoy the show !

**Disclaimer**** :**Eh non aucun des personnages n'est à moi ! Et bien sûr je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent avec cette histoire !... Vive Rowling !! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! ;^)

**Spoilers ?? :** _Non_... Je ne crois pas qu'il y est vraiment de spoilers du 5e livre dans ma fanfiction... _Sinon,_ que Severus qui se faisait un peu bousculer étant jeune. Mais là ça ne sert plus a rien de reculer parce que je viens de vous le dire ! (Oh la méchante fille ! ^___^ C'est pas un punch de toute façon... =P)

                   **- - - Quand Rusard est en manque !**

Se lever, s'habiller,  se préparer pour les cours, y aller,  en ressortir, manger, y retourner, en ressortir de nouveau, manger encore, faire ses devoirs,  se faire bousculer et se coucher, le nez ensanglanté. Telle était la vie du jeune Severus Snape à Poudlard. Personne ne l'aimait et il n'aimait donc personne. Maintenant âgé de 15 ans, il avait apprit à se défendre mais il subsistait toujours la menace de James Potter... Ce dégoûtant élève de Gryffondor qui prenait un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser devant tout le collège. Mais Severus survivait, ses bons résultats scolaires et l'admiration des professeurs compensant le manque d'affection qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. 

En dehors des professeurs, la seule personne qui montrait de l'affection pour lui était Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Agé dans la trentaine à l'époque, il n'était pas laid à regarder (auteur : il a tout simplement très mal vieillit vous voyez ^^;;). Bien que Severus n'ait jamais aimé ni les moldus, ni les cracmols, celui-ci faisait exception. Jamais Rusard ne l'avait puni, chicané, averti ou quoi que ce soit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ? Non... Le concierge de Poudlard l'appréciait bien, tout simplement. Et bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de mieux se connaître, ils auraient bien su s'entendre s'ils auraient eut un jour à socialiser. 

L'étudiant s'était même surpris un jour à admirer de loin l'employé s'affairer à nettoyer les dégâts d'une farce stupide complotée par des élèves de Gryffondor. Le plancher maculé de taches vertes et jaunes avait mit la jeune enseignante et nouvelle directrice de maison de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, folle de rage. Mais ce n'était pas elle que Severus observait, assit au pied des escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage... Rusard, à quatre pattes, frottant le plancher avec détermination. Ses muscles bandés, ses cheveux bruns et longs tombant sur ses épaules... Le jeune Serpentard se brassa la tête. Il se leva et sortit de l'école, en direction de son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques...

(Arf... Trop sérieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, moi je trouve !! Alors _un peu_ de piquant et d'humour, pourquoi pas ?? ;))

Severus descendit l'escalier jusqu'à son cours. Sujet d'aujourd'hui : les Puffkeins. Fabuleux... ¬_¬ Petites bêtes de forme sphérique, poilus, avec une grande langue. Presque tout le monde en avait un chez soi ! Où donc était l'intérêt ? Mais le jeune Snape passa tout de même l'heure suivante à écouter sans trop laisser paraître que tout cela était mortellement ennuyeux... Enfin, la cloche sonna et il pu partir. Il se fit accrocher par James Potter, qui lui fit un sourire haineux. Sirius ris un peu. Puis Remus Lupin, trop occupé dans à lire un livre pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, leur emboîta le pas. En enfin... le dernier membre de leur quatuor, Peter, le petit gros du groupe, sans aucun doute le plus stupide aussi. Severus grogna. James se retourna.

- Quoi il grogne ?

- Voyons James... Tu es bien trop... gentil ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il renifle sa morve ?? D'ailleurs je me demande s'il ne l'utilise pas comme gel pour ses cheveux ! Ajouta Sirius.

Tout le monde ris, à l'exception de Remus qui lisait toujours. Les élèves aux alentours qui avaient entendu la blague pointèrent Snape du doigt en chuchotant entre eux. Mais avant que le Serpentard n'est eut le temps de prendre sa baguette pour la pointer sur Sirius ou James, Rusard s'était mit entre eux. Ils avaient été tellement occupés à rire de lui qu'ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas vu venir.

- James et Sirius, ce soir vous serez en détention. Et toi aussi Severus. Je veux tous vous voir ce soir à 7 heures dans mon bureau... 

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les trois élèves sous le choc. Severus pris ses affaires et, bouillonnant de colère, quitta le cours de Soins des créatures magiques à toute vitesse. Puni alors qu'il était la victime ! N'y avait-il donc aucune justice dans ce monde cruel ??!

L'heure du rendez-vous avec le concierge et ses deux pires ennemis arriva trop vite. Snape fila vers le bureau de Rusard. La porte étant entre ouverte, il se permit d'y entrer sans frapper. Déjà Potter et Black se tenaient debout au milieu de la petite pièce. Aussitôt entré, Rusard tendit des brosses à dents aux deux Gryffondor. 

- Et lui ??? Demanda James.

- Lui n'a rien fait ! 

Rusard sourit.

- Allez me nettoyer le hall d'entrée avec ces brosses à dents ! Miss Teigne va vous guetter... Alors que je ne vous vois pas utiliser quelconque pouvoir.

Les adolescents sortirent, suivis de la chatte du concierge, laissant seul l'homme et Severus.

- Quelque chose à boire Snape ?

- Huh oui... S'il vous plait. Mais... Pourquoi me gardez-vous en retenue si je n'ai rien fait ?

Rusard ne répondit pas et remplit le verre de l'étudiant d'eau. D'un geste rapide il y mit de l'ecstasy... Mais Severus ne remarqua pas. Deux petits cachets gisaient au fond du verre. Mais ne voyant rien, le Serpentard avala tout d'un coup. Rusard sourit. Il y avait tant d'années qu'il ne s'était rien passé côté sexe dans sa vie...!! (auteur : eheheh ^______^)

- Assied-toi... Mets toi à l'aise.

Le jeune élève s'assit sur une chaise de bois, à gauche du bureau. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de reposer la même question.

- Pourquoi vous...

- Tu verras dans quelques instants. Coupa le cracmol.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Snape soupira. Il s'adossa à la chaise. Après quelques minutes, il commença à avoir horriblement chaud. Si bien que sur son front perlaient des goûtes de sueur. Il regarda Rusard. Il souriait, tout en faisant semblant  de lire un livre en pensant à des trucs pas catholiques... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?? Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant une chemise blanche et des pantalons verts.

- Il... Il fait chaud ici... O__o

- Vraiment ? Non... Je n'ai rien remarqué...

Rusard fit semblant de continuer de lire et se retenu de rire. Severus, enfant intelligent, le remarqua.

- Que... Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans mon verre ???!

L'homme sourit mais continua à regarder son bouquin. L'étudiant avait chaud. Et tout paraissait étrange... Il regarda l'adulte en face de lui et se surpris de nouveau à l'admirer... Comme il avait soudain envie de toucher sa peau, jouer dans ses cheveux, sa chemise...

Il brassa la tête de nouveau. Horreur ! En se penchant, il pouvait clairement apercevoir une bosse dans ses pantalons. Il mit la main devant mais le contact du tissu avec la chose lui fit avoir des frissons. Rusard se leva soudain, s'approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa grandeur. Severus avala sa salive tant bien que mal. L'homme se pencha. Snape leva la main vers son blouson.

- C'est du cuire ! O___o Ohhh... Dit-il en touchant la matière de ses doigts devenus hypersensibles.

Le gardien pencha la tête en arrière et ris. Severus ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Mais soudain les lèvres de Rusard se posèrent sur les siennes. Douces... Et il entraîna le jeune garçon dans un baiser enflammé... ou plutôt essaya ! Le Serpentard resta figé. La grande personne en face de lui recula, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourtant j'en ai mis plus que nécessaire...! Dit-il à voix basse.

Et Severus le fixait toujours. Cette drogue avait un drôle d'effet sur lui... Mais au moment où Rusard voulu le brasser pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits, il recula. Même l'ecstasy ne pouvait le pousser à embrasser... non... !!

- J'ai été embrassé par.... un homme !!!!!

L'adolescent lâcha un cri puis s'enfuit par la porte du bureau, la main sur la bouche.

- Nooonnnnnnn !!!!!! _ Un hommmeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!

Severus couru s'enfermer dans un donjon. On ne le vit sortir que le lendemain, les yeux cernés, cheveux en broussaille. Et même si les jours qui suivirent, Rusard essaya de lui parler, Snape trouva toujours un moyen de se sauver... Et encore aujourd'hui, on peut entendre le cri du professeur de Potions dans les cahots lorsqu'il se remémore sa soirée avec Rusard !!

- Un hommeee !!!! O____O;; NOOOOONNNNNN !!!! T_____T

- - - - - - - -

Vallaaaaaaaaa !! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ;) C'est pas mal court mais bon... C'est pour rire quoi ! ;) L'idée de l'ecstasy me vient du film *Bad Boys 2* !! Trop drôle quand le gars en avait prit ! Ahah... ^____^ Enfin.... J'attends votre avis ! =) **Merci de reviewer !**

Tina


End file.
